joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
One Punch Chris
Summary One Punch Chris (Also real name is Chris Matson) is a MLG Feme character made by an unknown creator, He's a cape boi, He has a plot as shown: Since in his backstory... On Real Life, He was only found that he get idea. He wear green hat, wear red shirt with swag logo, have black pants, has shoes, and has amazing cape, then he get his energy gem. He has been gain his powers, and he's now went to dimension and travel to Femeverse in his real dream. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-A, goes up to 3-A Name: Chris Matson, One Punch Chris Age: In his 20s Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Human, Cape Boi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Alpha Physiology, Superpowered Physiology, Indomitable Will, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Acceleration, Accelerated Perception, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Superhuman Combat, Combat Specialist, Power Fists, Flight, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Absolute Attack, Pressure Strike, Raw Power, Invulerability, OHK, Multi-Hit Strike, Earthquake Creation, Enhanced Strike, Enhanced Potential, Power Leg, Megaton Punch, Megaton Kick, Planet Destruction, Fear Inducement, Special Attacks (Using his Dank Punches.), Ultimate Technique, Double Edged Power, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Wave Manipulation (Via 420 Genesis Wave.), Penance Stare (Via OPC Stare.), 4th Wall Awareness (Can across to break the screen through view anything.), Energy Manipulation, Aura, Forcefield Creation (Can create dank barriers.), Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Energy Amplification (Can increased his engerys.), Speed Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet Level (Causally blast away entire planets, Chris himself states he can destoryed the planet, as confirmed by an unknown creator.), likely Multi-Solar System Level (As shown in a threat about himself stated that Chris could destoryed million stars in the galaxies by just mere punch, Can also shake entire universes.), goes up to Universe Level (Claimed to have 3D potential powers in the universe which he should be comparable to Tomahawk Bomber.) Speed: MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Tomahawk Bomber.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class G Striking Strength: At least Planetary, likely Multi-Solar System Class, goes up to Universal Durability: At least Planet Level, likely 'Multi-Solar System Level, goes up to Universe Level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: OPC Energy Gem. Intelligence: Average (Shown to has combat experiences, can be more intelligents, and can be skilled at some educations.) Weaknesses: Doesn't take any fight seriously until needed, has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight, has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights. Also if you break his energy gem, he'll just lose supernatural powers to back normal. Used to get back to Real Life, then he isn't even familiar about other femes. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Adults Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users